Pure Power
by atemu1234
Summary: Came up with the idea for this story a while ago. Rated Teen for some swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Power**

**(Author's Note: When the * mark appears, play We Ride To Survive off of Youtube. When another * mark appears after it, stop it. Just like to set the mood. This story takes place 20 years after Luna dies in a duel. Her brother is struggling with the truth, dueling. In secret, after her death, he became the new claw mark of the Crimson Dragon. Notice: There are two fictional cards in this Fanfiction. Release Heal and Pure Power Dragon. Also, when card names are in ( ) then they are told to you but no one else.)**

His clothes were dirty and stained. He looked down. His sister's eyes looked up at him, blank and unseeing. He stared, willing the tears to come. But none came. his own mind was thinking, no, no, this isn't happening. She can't have died. No this, this had to be a trick. He looked at her arm. On it was the signer mark that she had gotton. He looked at the duel disk beneath it. He picked out the deck from it. On the disk, a red 0 flashed. He looked in the deck. Kuribonum, Horn of the Unicorn, Sunlight Unicorn, Ancient Fairy Dragon. It was her. She was gone. He willed himself to cry harder, but no tears, not so much as one.

The next few days pass in a blur. Yusei, Greighor, Jack, Akiza, every one of her friends showed up. He didn't cry. He was beyond tears. He promised himself that day, that her death would be avenged. He would hunt down the duelist who had killed her, and destroy him. From that day on, he was the dreaded duelist Leo.

20 years later

His eyes snapped open, and a scream of anger penetrated his lips. His now yellow eyes were opened, and he awoke. His body shook with the force of the scream. He stopped abruptly. He had been asleep. He got up. His muscular body was thin and lean, and his eyes had a catlike look to them. In fact, his entire body had the look of a hungry predator. He got up. He put on a black turtleneck and purple jeans. He put on his spiked belt and licked his lips. he put on his cape and hood, and got on his duel runner. He didn't smile. He hadn't in nearly twenty years. He put on his necklace, which was a locket shaped like a duel monsters card and on the inside held two things. A picture of his sister, and Ancient Fairy Dragon. He drove off. He saw a turbo duel near his house. He drove, and knocked one of the duelist out of his place. The duelist crashed into a nearby wall. The duel hadn't begun. "I challenge you to a turbo duel!"

The other duelist grinned. "Fine."

Leo drew one card. (Leo's Hand: Plaguespredder Zombie, Nutrient Z, Release Healing, Zombie World, Morphtronic Videon, and Vampire Lord.) "I activate Zombie World and summon Plaguespreader Zombie. Your move."

(Opposing duelist's hand: Dark Resonator, Morphing Jar, Synchro Boost, Jar of Greed, Mystic Tomato, and Dark Ruler Ha Des) "I set a monster, and a trap card."

Leo smiled, baring pointed teeth. (Draws Pot Of Greed) "I activate Pot Of Greed (Draws Double Summon and Bowganian) I then activate Double Summon and Summon Bowganian, who is tributed to summon Vampire Lord. I tune Dark Resonator to Vampire Lord to summon Power Tool Dragon! I then use his effect!" (Picks up three equip spells listed left to right, Megamorph, Ribbon of Rebirth, and Axe of despair) "I pick the one in the middle!"

Leo selects that one and adds it to his hand, and shuffles the rest into his deck. "I activate Ribbon of Rebirth and equip it to Power Tool Dragon. I attack!"

"I activate Threatening Roar!"

"Your move!"

(Opponent draws Synchro Boost) "I summon Morphing Jar and flip summon Dark Resonator. I tune them together to summon Stygian Sergeants! I then use Jar of Greed! (Draws Morphing Jar #2) I then equip my Sergeants with two Synchro Boosts! I attack and inflict 900 points of damage to your lifepoints, and destroy your dragon. I can then attack again! You lose!"

"Not quite. I activate Nutrient Z and gain 4,000 Life points before your attack!"

"Your Move!"

(Draws Card of Safe Return) "I activate Plaguespreader Zombie's effect, and returning Card of Safe Return to the top of my deck, and special summon the rotting beast! I then tune my reborn Plaguespreader Zombie with my Power Tool Dragon, and activate Release Heal, to summon one Healing Token! They all tune together, and my Power Tool Dragon becomes his purer and stronger form, the Pure Power Dragon!"

The opposing duelist's eyes widen in horror. "What? I've never heard of that card! It must be fake!"

"I can assure you, it is complete ly genuine."

"Wait a minute- It only has 2700 attack! I can destroy you and wipe it out!"

"I end my turn."

(Draws Gift of the Martyr) "Since you like being destroyed so much, I'll activate Gift of the Martyr to discard Dark Ruler Ha Des to increase my Sergeants attack by 2450 points! I attack!"

"I activate my dragon's effect!"

"Effect?"

"Yes, effect. I discard one monster from my hand. It destroys a monster on my opponent's side of the field OR reduce its attack to zero. If it is a machine, I can destroy another monster, or reduce it's attack to zero. If it is a Morphtronic monster, then it can destroy two monsters or reduce their attack to zero and destroys all spells on my opponent's side of the field, and my dragon gains attack equal to the monster's. And my opponent loses life points equal to half the Morphtronic monster's attack. It also has another effect. I can choose one equip spell card from my deck, and equip it to him for the damage phase only, for a mere cost of half my life points. I equip him with Axe of despair!"

(If you weren't following, Dragon's attack = 4500, Stygian Sergeants destroyed.)

"Your lifepoints won't stand this attack. You lose!"


	2. Chapter 2

The opponent's duel runner crashed, spinning on its side. Leo parked his bike, walked over, and picked the man up by his jacket, and said, "Who are you?"

"J-j-j-jacke Wheeler, sir."

"How old are you?"

"S-sixteen."

He dropped him. He walked away, he dropped a card. "Here. My apologies. I thought you were someone else."

Jacke picked up the card as Leo mounted his duel runner and drove away. Viscious Claw.

He went home and looked at Pure Power Dragon. He had got it what was one week ago. He had got it from Tanner who said, "Look, the old man wanted me to give this to you. He knows you stopped dueling for the past few years, but he thought this baby might change your mind. I had half a mind to keep it, but, na, I didn't want the trouble. He also said to give these to you. Leo looked at the deck Tanner handed him. "These are my old cards. I threw them out after the funeral. But..."

"The old man took them from your trash can and paid someone to restore them. They're still yours. He knows you are hunting for the murderer, but he said to duel him first. Oh, he also wanted to give you this. It's called Release Heal. All I can tell is that it can only be activated when a tuner is special summoned and it summons a level one token. Also, I think that the token has to be in the synchro summon to summon that card I just gave you."

Leo read aloud the Synchro monster's effect. "By discarding one monster card, you can activate this card's effect.

1 tuner monster+Power Tool Dragon+Release Heal Token

This monster's ATK is equal to the combined attack of the monsters used to synchro summon it. If this card is equipped with Power Tool C&D, it can be treated also as Power Tool Dragon. By discarding one card, you can activate the following effects

If you discard a spell card, you can make your opponent discard one card in their hand or deck, at random.

If you discard a trap card, you can destroy one of your opponent's spell or trap cards, at random.

If you discard a monster, you can destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field or reduce it's attack to zero.

If you discard a machine type monster you can destroy two monsters or reduce their attack to zero.

If you discard a Morphtronic monster, you can destroy two monsters or reduce their attack to zero and destroy all of your opponent's spell and trap cards on their side of the field and you can select one equip spell card from your deck to equip to this monster until the end of the turn. Then destroy the equip spell card. ,"

He then read aloud Release Heal, "When a Tuner monster is special summoned, you can summon one Release Heal Token (Dragon, Light, Level one, Atk:0, Def:0) This card cannot be tributed, set, or destroyed. This card can only be used in a Synchro summon with Power Tool Dragon. "

Tanner looked at the card. "That's one good card. Want to test it?"

"No. I'm done dueling."

"Don't make me."

"Do what?"

"Send Trudge after you. He'll force you into a duel."

"No way am I dueling."

"Fine. But I bet your new duel runner is feeling neglected."

"What duel runner?"

"The one Yusei told me to give to you."

"Everyone's giving me something today. I don't want it."

"Too late. Your other ride was cancelled. It's your only way home today."

"Rrrrr... Fine. I'll use the runner. But I'm not dueling."

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

And thus Leo left the room. He got on his new duel runner and drove off. He didn't here Tanner say into his cell phone, "He won't duel me. You have free reign."

Leo was looking at the deck. An addition to his old collection. He had kept them, more as a memory of Luna than anything. And that was when Trudge came down from the top of a building nearby. "I challenge you to a turbo duel. I activate Speed World!"

Leo swore loudly. Why hadn't he- He was going to have some very firm words with Tanner. "Fine," He put his new cards in his deck. (Leo's first hand: Morphtronic Telphon, Morphtronic Scopen, Release Heal, Morphtronic Toy Box, Power Tool C&D, and Premature Burial.) "I summmon Morphtronic Scopen. I set four cards face move!"

(Trudge's hand: Megamorph, Iron Chain repair man, Gravity Bind, Lord Of D.,Tune Down, Ultimate Offering)

"I set four cards face down and summon Iron Chain Repair Man. I attack and destroy your Scopen! Now you lose 600 Life points! Your Move!"

(Leo draws Nutrient Z)

"Stupid cop. I activate Morphtronic Toy Box and special summon Morphtronic Scopen, and I summon Morphtronic Telphon! I now tune my two monsters together to summon Power Tool Dragon, who I then equip with Power Tool C&D. He now attacks your Repair man! You lose 1600 Life points! I set one card facedown, your move."

(Trudge draws Pot of Greed)

"I activate Pot Of Greed to draw two cards!"

(Draws Card Destruction and Handcuffs Dragon)

"I activate Card Destruction, which causes us both to discard our hands and draw new ones."

(Trudge's New hand: Dark Resonator, Summoned Skull, Kuriboh)

(Leo's New Hand: Morphtronic Videon)

"I activate face down Ultimate Offering, and I then summon Dark Resonaor and Kuriboh, and I tribute Kuriboh to summon The Summoned Skull. I now tune Dark Resonator and Summoned Skull to summon Hundred-Eyes Dragon. I now activate Hundred Eye's Dragon's effect, removing Lord of D. to make him invulnerable to the trap I now activate, Gravity Bind! Now I Equip Hundred Eyes Dragon with Megamorph!"

"I now attack your monster with his Dark Whirlwind!"

(Draws Morphtronic Magnet Bar)

"I activate Nutrient Z, and gain 200 life points and your attack fails! And by destroying Power Tool C&D, he survives another turn!"

"I now activate Premature Burial, losing 800 Life points to bring back Morphtronic Scopen! That allows me to activate Release Heal!"

"I now activate Tune down on your Power Tool Dragon! You can't beat me now!"

"Wrong! I now summon Release Heal Token to tune all three monsters I have together, to summon Pure Power Dragon!"

"I then discard Morphtronic Videon to destroy your dragon and destroy all of your face down spell and trap cards! I also equip my monster with Stim-Pack! I now attack and demolish your life points."

Trudge's duel runner then flipped and skidded on its side. Leo didn't even slow down, let alone stop.

He got home, and parked his duel runner, hitting down the kickstand with his foot. He went inside, and dusted off his collection of Duel Monsters cards.

He spent the next week reconstructing his deck. He had, in his sister's life, been afraid of Zombies, but now, they were his hope, and his deck. He selected one of the Zombie cards. Plaguespreader Zombie. He would find the murderer and he would destroy him. Obliterate him. Turn him into nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

As for Leo, thoughts were spinning in his head as if a Blackwing monster had just spawned several roudy young in the center of his skull. Why was Yliaster trying to kill them? Sure, they had upset the organization a few times in their many years, but not so much as to make the ancient force angry at them. Why? Why? Wh-

Wait a minute. He had kept it a long secret. Who could have told those people? No one knows but him. No one but- Only another Signer could tell, and through a very long and powerful duel. There was only four he knew. He trusted them all. Except...

Rumor in the City was that Goodwin had made Five clones of the signers. Four of them were supposed to still be around. And they were supposed to have the same abilities...

But how could Yliaster have gotten them? They were supposed to have been under enough security to hold out Godzilla. Maybe- Lester! That clown was a moron, true, but a moron with resources and no conscience. He must have figured that if Goodwin was gone, he'd better cash in his chips. Looks like he's got a couple thousands up his sleeve. And of course, Yliaster would pay top dollar. After Trei, they had another stop.

They made it to Cutthroat alley in about an hour. They found the place. Trudge was all for beating the door down and shooting everything in sight. Leo opted for the more traditional beating down of the door, dueling every living thing in sight, pumping it for information, then shooting everything in sight. But they found the door was already open. They walked inside, noting that everything was draped in dark veils. They walked around, and Trudge leaned up against a book shelf. It flipped into a circle, and then the rest noticed he was gone. They rushed to the bookshelf, and leaned against it. It flipped. They found Trudge groaning on the ground, his cards littering the ground beside him.

A feminine voice came from behind them. "I hope you two boys can duel better than your friend. I whiped him out second turn. I'll tell you what, if you win, I'll tell you everything. No, more than that. I'll join you."

Leo turned around, and felt his heart throb with exitement. A girl, with fair black hair, and dark burgandy eyes was behind them, dueldisk on her arm. Suddenly, it was a duel!

She started. "I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern, who I remove from play to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Your Move!"

Leo drew. "I activate Double Summon, which I use to summon Morphtronic Scopen and Morphtronic BoomBoxen! I then tune them to Synchro summon Power Tool Dragon! I use his effect!"

"I select the card in the middle."

"Thanks. I activate Power Tool C&D, to increase his attack by 1000 points! I then equip it with Horn of Unicorn, the card you picked! I then set two cards. Your move!"

Tanner drew. " I set one monster and two face-down cards. Your move."

"I attack Tanner with my dragon's Mettallic Inferno Darkness Blast!"

Leo said, "I activate Negate Attack! You won't get his monster this turn!"

"I then use my monster's effect to bring out Red-Eyes Black Chick! I then activate Gift of the Martyr to tribute it!"

Leo draws. "I summon Dark Resonator. I also activate my face-down trap card Call of the Haunted, to bring back Morphtronic Boomboxen! "

Slay says, "I activate shrink on your Boomboxen!"

"Thanks, because you just did me a favor. I tune Dark Resonator and Boomboxen to form Gaia, Force of the Earth! I set one card. Tanner's move!"

"Thanks. I flip summon my monster, Armed Dragon LV 3! I then activate my face-down Level Up! I use this to make my level 3 dragon to a level 7 dragon! I then equip him with Axe of Despair! Attack! You lose 900 ATK points!"

Slay smiled. "I special summon Dark Armed Dragon! I then attack Leo's Gaia! You lose 500 Lifepoints! I end my turn."

"I activate Recycle! this special summons Morphtronic Scopen, who activates Release Heal! I then tune my three monsters together to summon Pure Power Dragon! This allows me to discard Morphtronic Celphon to equip him with Power Tool C&D! It also allows me to destroy all monsters on the field. I use his effect! I-"

"I activate Ring of Destruction! Your monster is destroyed before his second effect is activated. Not only that, but each of us now loses 4100 Lifepoints!"

"I activate my final defense! I activate The Barrel Behind the Door! I inflict the damage to you instead. As the last duelist standing, I win!"

Trei collapsed. She was in shock. She had lost. She got up. A deal was a deal. "Alright. First thing you should know... Yliaster is coming. They're tracking you. We gotta get outta here."

They left quickly. They got in the Viper, with Tanner trailing in the Duel Runner. Leo grabbed a chilled springwater from a secret compartment in the dash. Also inside were three full automatic guns, roughly two thousand dollars, one kevlar vest, two grenades, and enough ammo to hold off the Gustappo. "Geez," said Trudge, "You rob an armory lately?"

"No, I just know who to call. You got a phone?"

"Didn't you say not to call in case we can be traced?"

"Yes, but now it's safe because we're driving around. We cannot be triangulated. Give me the frickin' phone."

"Why should I?"

"One of many reasons is so I don't bust a cap in your ass. Give it."

Trei called from the backseat, "Were are we going?"

"To see Lester."

"No, you shouldn't. He had nothing to do with this."

"Then how was- Never mind. Were do we go?"

"Go to southern sattelite. The old canyons."

"Those things have been empty since the King Of The Netherworld was defeated."

"Do you or do you not believe me?"

"Not. But let's go anyway."

They went, and found an old cavern. Leo scaled the canyon wall with ease, Tanner and Trei following behind. They followed Trei, who got them to a cavern, with runes around the entrance. Leo looked at them. "These are ancient Babylonian. But these caverns can't be more than a half century old. There's no way that these are genuine."

"We've seen talking dragons, duelists who can steal souls by summoning monsters. This isn't quite that big a thing. At least these walls don't talk, " said Tanner.

They walked in. Leo winced. His arm began glowing red. The wing marks of the crimson dragon began to glow, and the back of the tunnel elongated, becoming a never-ending cavern that spiraled in upon itself, and the colors split into a rainbow, sucking everything in upon itself, chunks of stone ingraved with runes, dirt, and as it struck the portal, it spaghettified and then dissapeared in seconds. Everything was sucked in. They were battered by bits of stone flying into the portal. First to go into the portal was Trei, who went in, screaming. Tanner went in next, screaming at a slightly higher octave. Leo then threw himself into the portal, saying nothing more than a mouse that had been crushed under twelve tons of concrete, in one thousandth of a second.

**End of Season 1**

**Fanfiction two will begin presently.**


End file.
